


【中译】惹毛威尔的教训

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：这次是umbrellasocks提供的梗：我想要看汉尼拔让汉尼能说至少一种其他的语言，然后这两人欺负威尔听不懂而去逗他玩。但稍微改了一下，威尔因此生气了。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Kudos: 6





	【中译】惹毛威尔的教训

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons in Annoying Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112635) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：感谢作者的授权。这次是父子俩惹薇儿生气了，最后又是两位老父亲撒狗粮的时光。

威尔▪格雷厄姆越过儿子的头顶，瞪着自己的爱人。他是真的对这个装作没意识到情况的老男人感到恼火了。而这个认知让威尔感到更火大了。汉尼拔▪莱克特弯下腰，温柔地朗读着一本童书，丝毫没有意识到威尔试图在他脑袋上烧出一个洞的视线。  
这比和一个患有边缘性强迫症的人一起生活时，日常感到的恼火更有甚之。威尔理解也学着去喜欢医生的这些怪癖。甚至当他觉得他那强迫症一样的洁癖太过时，他也只是小声嘀咕两句，翻个白眼，但总是会带着喜爱和有趣的笑容。  
所以，不，不是恼火。他被彻底惹生气了。  
事情开始得很自然，就在早餐的时候，因为一份额外的肉桂卷。  
“嗯，”汉尼拔看着家人，沉思了一下说道，“这份额外的肉桂卷是属于谁的呢？”  
两只手立马举了起来，汉尼拔的笑容变大了。  
“我觉得这需要一次爸爸测试。”汉尼拔说。他看向两人，眨了眨眼。  
爸爸测试就是一决胜负，通常是用于决定额外甜点的归属，有时候赢了的人则可以决定玩什么游戏。威尔一般会让小家伙赢，但不是总是。他强烈反对所有小孩都会赢这种做法。他的儿子总有一天会输，而他需要知道怎么去处理这种情况。  
汉尼会像冠军一样应对自己的失败，除了偶尔一两次以外，他会握着威尔的手，恭喜自己爹地赢了。  
威尔垂眼看了儿子一下。他想要那个肉桂卷。  
汉尼靠着餐桌，回瞪回去。  
“绅士们，请坐好。”  
他们俩都坐了回去，然后看着老男人。  
“能把我的韵文补充完整的人将会胜出。”  
威尔看了汉尼一眼，被对方小脸上的决心逗乐了。哦，他不会放水的，虽然小家伙很可爱。韵文可是探员的强项。  
他没意识到医生想要使诈。  
“virė, virė, pelytė košytę, virė, virė, pelytė košytę（译者：这估计是诗歌之类的）”医生开始背诵，威尔的脸拉了下来。当诗句继续的时候，他的手指开始轮流指向自己，汉尼和威尔。“Tam davė, tam davė, tam davė, tam davė”。  
手指停在威尔的方向，他眨了眨眼，眼睛睁得大大的。  
“o tam ir netlike!”汉尼高兴地接着说。  
“这是作弊。”威尔皱起眉。  
从小家伙两岁开始，汉尼拔就开始教他们儿子立陶宛语。开始的时候，小家伙经常会混淆两种语言，但现在他对两种都掌握得很好。在前几个月，学习内容扩展了，汉尼已经可以使用完整的句子了。  
威尔不会说立陶宛语。  
这很明显是作弊。  
汉尼睁着又大又无辜的眼睛看着他。另一方面，汉尼拔给了他一个严肃的眼神。  
“威廉，这是不可接受的，”威尔被告知，虽然他更觉得自己是被责备了。“你知道规则。现在，请你们握手。”  
“我作弊了吗，爸爸？”汉尼皱着眉抬头看向医生。  
“当然没有，甜心。”汉尼拔说，向他露出了一个安抚的神情，然后回头皱眉看着威尔。“爹地只是有点伤心他不知道这首诗。没有人或事情阻止过他跟我们一起学习它。我们没有违反任何规则，是吗？”  
威尔不得不承认事实上，他们没有违反任何规则。他对此感到不开心，但还是承认了失败。  
汉尼拿走了他胜利的肉桂卷，看上去十分困惑。  
“你可以吃，爹地。”汉尼说，把它放到威尔面前。  
“没事，小伙计。”威尔把它推回去，走过去在小家伙的头发上吻了一下。“爸爸说得对。你公平地赢得了它。”  
他握了握汉尼的手，然后不爽地看了老男人一眼。他真的很想要那个肉桂卷。  
而汉尼拔回过来的笑容，事实上只让他感到更恼火。  
*  
那天晚些时候，他们坐在地板上，一起玩一套火车玩具。汉尼在轨道之间跳来跳去，当火车经过的时候，还会从上方跳过去。  
“汉尼，如果你一直让火车脱轨的话，它永远也不会到终点的！”威尔大笑道，把火车放回到轨道上。  
“我是怪兽！”汉尼笨重地跺着小脚丫，大吼一声，然后咯咯笑了起来。  
“怪兽？”汉尼拔对着小家伙挑起一根眉毛。“真有像怪兽这样的东西吗？”  
“假装而已，爸爸。”小家伙体贴地安抚道。“怪兽不是真的！”  
汉尼拔舒了口气。“好吧，我现在感觉安心多了。”  
“挠痒痒怪兽怎么样？”威尔跳起来，用手抓住小家伙，然后开始在腰两侧挠痒痒。  
“爹地，不要！”汉尼咯咯笑着，身子扭来扭去，直到爹地最后放过了他。  
没过多久，他们又回去玩耍了，这时候汉尼拔从他的位置上站了起来。威尔本来不会看他一眼，如果他没有在门口的地方停下来，转身对着他们。  
“Kas norėtų ko nors išgerti?（谁想要喝的？）”  
威尔扬起眉毛，汉尼这时候把手举了起来。  
“你爸爸非常特别。”威尔摇摇头，点了点小家伙的鼻子。  
过了一会儿，汉尼拔拿着一杯牛奶回来，然后把它递给汉尼。当老男人小心坐下的时候，威尔噘着嘴看着对方。  
“我没喝的？”  
“当我刚才问的时候，你可以让我知道你也想要。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔翻了个白眼，“你还有完没完？”  
“有完没完？你指什么，威尔？”汉尼拔看上去很困惑。  
“爸爸，列车长会戴领带吗？”汉尼在威尔回答前问道。  
“我不这样认为。”他回答说，但看到小家伙的脸拉下去时他迅速补充道。“但我肯定有一些会的。”  
“我可以戴你的吗？”汉尼恳求道，他的小手指头轻轻地拉了拉爸爸的领带。“拜托了？”  
汉尼拔露出了喜爱的笑容，把领带解下来，然后拉过小家伙，展示给他看怎么打温莎结。  
威尔看着那优雅修长的手指摆弄着丝质领带，在穿过形成的环的时候，用领带末端挠了一下小家伙的脸颊。威尔叹了口气。当他和儿子相处得这么甜蜜的时候，他真的很难对老男人生气。  
**  
到晚餐的时候，威尔已经快要忘记自己对一名立陶宛绅士生气了。但当他经过浴室的时候，一道声音引起了他的注意。他在外面停下来认真听了起来。  
“Kas jums atrodo?（你看上去像谁？）”  
“爹地！”  
“Ar jūs man atrodo jam?（你能帮我看上去像他一样吗？）”  
“好像有人叫我了？”威尔走进浴室的时候问道。他不知道他们在说些什么，但很明显是关于他的。  
汉尼拔正跪在浴缸旁边，底下垫了一条毛巾，袖子和往常一样卷到了手肘的地方。  
汉尼用沐浴露的泡沫弄了个头发竖起的莫西干头，还有一圈胡子。他正忙着给汉尼拔也弄一个胡子，以致于没听到爹地的声音。汉尼拔很明显没法回答，因为小家伙正往他的下巴上糊了一圈泡沫。  
威尔瞪了他几分钟，但老男人似乎完全不在意。最后，威尔放弃了。他打算在睡前故事时间之前，检查一遍他的授课计划。  
他怀着对老男人的恼火离开了房间。教他们儿子一门语言是一回事。让他一直处于谈话之外，并用这种陌生的语言来讨论他又是另一回事。  
**  
这就是威尔的一天。他慢慢地从讨厌到恼火，现在则是完全被惹毛了。  
当爱人读着一本立陶宛语的童书时，威尔越过儿子的头顶瞪着他。  
汉尼拔的声音低沉，随着书页上的文字流畅起伏。如果威尔不是如此难过的话，这听上去会让人很舒服。  
这真的太不公平了。  
“爹地，你没有读出来。”汉尼指出道。  
“爹地不想破坏它。”威尔告诉他。“我明天再读。用英语。”  
“爹地，你不会破坏它的。”汉尼安慰他道，但没有再要求他读故事。  
威尔埋在小家伙的头发里吻了一下，只能自己一个人看着书上的图片自己编故事，好像他才是小孩子一样。  
**  
当他们离开的时候，汉尼快要睡着了。所以威尔确保等到他们进了汉尼拔的办公室之后，才把老男人一把按在墙上。  
他欣赏了一下对方脸上一掠而过的惊讶神情，然后用力抓着他的肩膀，把他按在墙上。  
“你今天表现得很没礼貌，汉尼拔。”威尔对着他的耳朵说道。“我们应该要怎么惩罚这种行为？”  
威尔感觉到手里抓着的身体传来一阵颤栗，自己的掌控被对方试探了一下。汉尼拔不太认真地试着挪开身体，威尔让他挪开了，但只是为了让他转过身之后再把他按在墙上。  
“嗯？”威尔的嘴唇贴着汉尼拔脖子后的皮肤说道。“我还在等着。”  
“我很确定自己不知道你指的是什么。”汉尼拔说，声音紧绷。  
“我觉得你是知道的。”威尔咬了一下汉尼拔的耳垂。“而且你知道那样的行为在这房子里是不能容忍的。”  
“我愿意道歉——”汉尼拔倒吸了一口气，感到咬在脖子上的牙齿，锋利而迅猛，然后换成威尔那温热的舌头。  
威尔啧了一声，轻轻摇了摇头，在他牙齿咬过的地方覆上一个亲吻，用他的前臂压在对方的肩膀上，牢牢把他压在墙上。“道歉不代表着你能逃过良心的谴责。”  
“我的惩罚是什么？”汉尼拔问，他把额头抵在墙上，声音里带着愉悦。  
“我准备把你标记成我的所有物。”威尔轻轻吮吸着爱人耳下的皮肤。“确保你记得自己应有的行为。”  
威尔的双唇在汉尼拔的脖子上突然用力。医生倒吸一口气，试图从威尔的掌控下挣脱，当自己被粗鲁地按回墙上时，心里暗暗地愉悦了一下。他知道自己可以挣脱威尔的控制，但他永远也不会那么做。他只需要认真地说一句停下就够了。同时，他很享受威尔压在他身上的感觉，以及被按着一动不动。他肩膀上牢牢的重量，腰上粗鲁的大手。汉尼拔咽下了一声呻吟。  
“威尔，我的病人。”汉尼拔试图讲道理，提醒年轻人他不能带着吻痕走来走去，但很快就迷失在爱人在他脖子上的敏感点用力吮吸的快感中。  
威尔对言不由衷的抗议只是笑了笑。这不是第一次了，汉尼拔被迫掩饰吻痕，在和病人谈话时避免某些角度。当威尔的牙齿咬进皮肤的时候，汉尼拔的腰猛地撞上他的。这让威尔知道对方到底有多享受这一刻。  
威尔集中在某一点上，慢慢对着那里又咬又吸，直到汉尼拔的呼吸开始颤抖。他最后停了下来，在刚才蹂躏的地方落下轻轻一吻。他往后退了一点，欣赏着自己造成的又粉又紫的浅浅阴影。它需要几小时来彻底绽放。  
汉尼拔利用这短暂的失神，把威尔拉近了一步，然后转身用一个饥渴的吻消除了两人之间的距离。他脱掉衣服，扔在地板上，然后把年轻人按在了自己的书桌上。  
**  
汉尼拔站在浴室里，身体往镜子前靠，手指划过威尔留在他身上的印记。吻痕在皮肤的映衬下分外明显，也不容易隐藏起来。他无法否认自己很享受当手指略过表面时引起的刺痛。  
威尔走到他的身后，一只手环在汉尼拔的腰间，把他往后拉，贴上自己的胸膛。他吻了一下伴侣的脖子，当感到医生的颤抖时，他笑了笑。  
“我肯定做得不对。”威尔在汉尼拔的发际间喃喃自语。“你看起来一点歉意都没有。”  
“但我有。”汉尼拔在威尔的环抱中转过身，把自己的额头靠在稍矮一点的男人上。“伤害你从来不是我想要的。”  
“你没有伤害我，你把我惹生气了。”威尔推开对方，手滑到汉尼拔的肩膀上，拇指在吻痕上摩挲着。“原先我是准备要打你屁股的，但没想到会留下难忘的印象。”  
汉尼拔的眼睛燃起淘气的火花，然后笑了起来。“我会记在心里的。”  
威尔叹了口气，拉着他往床上走去。汉尼拔再次看了一眼镜子，还有威尔留给他的印记。  
他决定自己应该过一段时间再惹爱人生气。  
但这时间不会太长的。


End file.
